


Without Evil, there is no Good

by NyeShuu



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Lovely Coreography, M/M, RainbowV_Project, Ten is Good, Winwin is Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeShuu/pseuds/NyeShuu
Summary: Life is a world that no one can control.Good is trying to cope.And Evil is just trying to mess around.





	Without Evil, there is no Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) This is my first WayV fanfiction (is very short, tho. I'm not like this I swear hahaha) I hope you like it! English is not my first language so, I'm sorry about grammar mistakes :p

His clothes were shining in a light color, beige and pale white adorning his limbs with grace. That was Good’s essence, after all. He was sitting below a high tree, the green shy leaves protecting his skin from the sun while his feet touched the warm ground. It was really nice to enjoy some moment alone, and the small smile on his face was a proof of that.

Good has existed since ever. He was the oldest of his brothers and sisters, and the most handsome between them. Every creature would worship his spirits and praise his existence all around the world. And Good was very happy for that.

But he had a twin brother. Evil.

Suddenly, the green leaves fell down around him, and Good could listen to a small laugh right behind him.

“You won’t ever leave me alone, will you?”

“Of course not”

Good sighed. It didn’t matter where he went, Evil would always follow him.

“You know that we cannot be apart for too long. Do you want to die?”

Good laughed this time. Well, sometimes he did.

“I just wish I could find a place to hide and be alone for once.”

Evil was nothing like Good. The most noticeable difference between them was the colors of their clothes. While Good would light up an entire place with his light vests, Evil would swallow all that brightness down, walking around in gray sleeves and black pants. He was slightly taller than Good.

His presence wasn’t required most of times, but he would show up anyway. Who in Life was powerful enough to control Evil?

Good breathed in and restored the leaves back to their branches, bringing the fresh shadow back upon his side.

“Ain’t you lovely?” Evil grinned.

Good was a pure soul, but Evil would really test his limits. 

“What do you want, Evil?”

“Chill, brother. I just want to enjoy this nice weather.”

“There is something in your mind, I can tell.”

“There is always something in my mind”

Good closed his eyes. That was his moment, and no dark presence would take advantage of him, would dare to take control of his spirits. The most he loved his younger brother, Good knew very well how Evil acted, and would not fall for his games. 

“We are just the same, you know?” Evil said from behind the tree where the leaves were still laying around the floor. 

“We are not” Good answered.

“Deep inside, brother. You know we are.” The wind blew up strongly, shaking the tree. “Deep inside, you want to control everything but you can’t. People are always frustrating you. They are useless, Good. Let them go.”

“If they frustrate me is because of you!” Good shouted. 

Evil was the one to blame, not the people. Evil was the one to ghost around and deceive them into his tricks. The most Good would embrace people, they would always leave him for his twin brother.

Evil laughed.

“You know we have no power to force them. They do choose for themselves.”

Enough of that, Good just wanted to enjoy the day alone, away from his brother’s presence. At least once.

“Why you keep bothering me, Evil? Can’t you just follow your own path?” 

Good stood up and went around the tree. His twin just did the same moves as him. Good wasn’t the one to bring his feelings to boil, his peaceful soul would always calm people down. And through the eras, Evil learned a lot from him, mirroring his brother like a copycat. 

That’s why everyone would fall for his words. Evil indeed looked like Good sometimes.

“We should embrace ourselves, brother. Not fight”

His hands went to touch Good’s face, but the smaller one refused them.

“You must stop this. Even… Even now you are trying me with this… dark feelings, and I hate it!”

But to Evil, hate was like love.

Good was a free spirit that hoped nothing less than peace and happiness from creatures around him. That was his deepest wish. But with his younger brother always trailing behind him, it was almost impossible to look back and see happiness shining around Life. He was really doing his best to cope, but Evil just wanted to mess it around.

“Our essences are different, Evil. We cannot be together.”

“And we cannot be apart as well”

That time Evil took a strong hold of Good’s arm. His tiny brother was on verge of tears, probably thinking about everything he did that Evil gladly destroyed. But what was he supposed to do? Evil’s spirit was as free as Good’s, and he just couldn’t help but follow it. 

Good needed Evil so much, but was too stubborn to accept it. If Good was all alone, people would never believe his existence and worship his spirits, fading his existence to nothing until he disappeared from Life. 

Without Evil, people didn’t need Good.

And that was why he would always follow his brother around. 

Isn’t it lovely?

They fought sometimes, but it was like a dance full of fluid movements and passion. They hurt each other and killed many parts of themselves just to prove their value to Life. Their limbs were full of scars, but they had no permission to show them around. Life needed them to be perfect in comparison to each other. And like that they lived. 

Life was a world no one could really control, after all.

Evil held his brother near his heart, Good hiding his his face full of tears in the darkness of his twin.

“I’ll never step in front of you, Good. That’s your destiny.” he was silent like always. “I’ll be following you from behind, making sure you never fall. Because that’s is my destiny”

Good smiled. 

The tree covered them in leaves once again, but now in happiness tears. 

At the end, Evil can embrace the Good.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Rainbow V Project got me really inspired since it was announced, so I've being writing some pieces here and there. I might do a series... Thank you for reading!


End file.
